<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Wedding Bliss by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616504">Post-Wedding Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentions of Sex, Reader-Insert, Wedding Night, Weddings, but it was funny at the time, but nothing actually happens, fem!reader - Freeform, this was written a long time ago and I think Noya would give better advice now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is a nervous wreck at the thought of finalizing your nuptials on your wedding night. The only thing he's equipped with is bad advice from Nishinoya. Luckily, he married you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-Wedding Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on September 30, 2016 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151165431928/this-is-my-first-time-requesting-in-such-blog-um">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p><p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p><p>churippugumi asked:This is my first time requesting in such blog; um, Can I request vanilla with Asahi and fem s/o on a wedding night? Bonus point of Nishinoya giving bad advice to Asahi. Thanks in advice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi’s hands trembled as he glanced over the paper one last time. He already had Nishinoya’s scrawl memorized at this point, but if this was an exam, then he was going to study until the last minute.</p><p>“I’m almost ready,” you called from behind the bathroom door. He nearly jumped from his spot on the edge of the bed at the sound of your voice.</p><p>“Ah, um, take your time!” he replied. He had already stripped down to his boxers, but you insisted that you needed to change. As he reread through each item listed on the paper in front of him, he practically heard Nishinoya’s voice in his mind, repeating them aloud, especially the last part.</p><p>
  <em>And remember: be a man!</em>
</p><p>Asahi had no idea what that meant—the sentiment he understood, but what exactly did that entail? —but something about it gave him a much-needed morale boost. He took a deep breath, stuck out his chest, and hardened his stare at the bathroom door in front of him.</p><p>Until the door opened and he saw you standing there, tantalizing in a lacy white babydoll chemise and garter around your thigh.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” you chimed.</p><p>All day he had imprinted the image of you in a long white gown in his mind, elegant and stunning. His heart was aflutter in the way it was when he first laid eyes on you years before this very day. Now, he was sure his heart would pound right out of his chest. There was so much blood rushing to his head that he was surprised that his nose didn’t start bleeding. And that way you were sauntering over to him certainly wasn’t helping.</p><p>Completely flummoxed by your sensual appearance, he hadn’t even noticed you tug the paper from his hand until it was too late. Asahi sputtered at your confused visage as you read over the list.</p><p>“Are these supposed to be jokes or something?” you asked.</p><p>“What? No, it’s…advice,” he muttered.</p><p>You dropped your shoulders slightly and cocked your head to the side. “Why would either of us have to ‘do a handstand to relieve the pain’? It’s not supposed to hurt like that. Who told you this?”</p><p>“N-nishinoya.”</p><p>You blinked once, your once confused features giving way to a look of relief. “Of course it was <em>Nishinoya</em>.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure who else to turn to. I…” He hesitated, gaze falling to the carpeted floor below. “I just don’t want you to think any less of me if I don’t get it right the first time.”</p><p>“Asahi,” you cooed, leaning forward and placing your hands on his shoulders. “My sweet, sweet Asahi. I know you’re nervous—I am too—but I married you today, didn’t I?” You rested your forehead against his and gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“You did,” he said, still fixated on the carpet.</p><p>“Then you have nothing to worry about. We’ll figure this out together.”</p><p>Asahi met your gaze again, confidence renewed. He straightened his back once more while you joined him on the bed. It wasn’t long before the two of you found yourself pressed together in a slow, heated kiss. Your hands instinctively made their way into his hair, as it had so many times before when you found yourself passionately lip-locked with him, and tugged his hair free of the usual knot.</p><p>Falling back onto the mattress, Asahi hovered over your body, lips pulling away from yours. His eyes wandered up and down your figure.</p><p>“God, (F/N), you’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>